


Turnaround

by Doirly_No



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/F, Meet-Cute, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: In an AU where an Earthborn Shepard isn't strong nor skilled enough to join the Alliance all she really has going for her is her friend Kasumi, who drags her to a new club that's popular with asari tourists.  Luckily for her a certain matriarch was also dragged to that very same club on that very same night.





	1. Good Morning

She awoke with a start, her face popping a couple inches up from the plush pillow. It hovered there a moment before collapsing back down into the fluffy softness and she drifted into slumber once more. Almost half an hour later, though it felt like little more than an instant, she was jerked into consciousness once more. She brushed her bangs out of view and all she could see was a dull nightstand populated by a single lamp. From the corner of her eye she noticed a mysterious form silhouetted in the nearby doorframe that she didn't recognize until her post-sleep stupor faded a bit. Once her memory returned, she rolled over and sat up, not even attempting to cover her bare body with the sheet. The lazy smile she chose to wear quickly disappeared when she noticed the almost annoyed look on the face of the woman staring at her. She was suddenly very self-conscious about her exposed chest. 

The businesswoman wearing a finely-tailored suit said to the naked girl in her bed, "Jane, you're still here."

"Uh, yeah." She then quietly added, "And a good morning to you, Khali."

Putting in her earrings Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani returned the pleasantry, "Yes, good morning. Didn't I tell you I have to go into the office today?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Jane Shepard mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you," it almost sounded sincere. "I have this big project I'm working on."

Before her lover could finish the thought the young woman commented, "But, it's Saturday."

With an effortlessly condescending tone the business professional explained, "Well, when you're serious about your career you put in whatever time is necessary."

Slipping out of bed the girl offered, "I could make us breakfast and we could eat together."

"That sounds great," there was a pause as she put the final touches on her hair, then, "But I really don't have the time."

"Okay," Jane then noticed all the clothes that had been strewn about the floor and furniture during the preceding night of passion had been stacked on the chair closest to her side of the bed. "I'll just take a shower and..."

Shepard was cut off with, "Yeah, you know the thing is I really do need to get to the office and I can't really leave you alone in my apartment. I mean, you wouldn't be able to lock the door and I can't just leave my apartment unlocked all day, right?"

"I guess not," she softly replied while reaching for her shirt.

Finally showing an ounce of empathy the businesswoman grabbed a few bills out of her wallet, "Here, here's some money for a cab."

Just as Jane was getting her top on, she was handed the credits, "Thanks."

Not really understanding what was wrong, Khalisah cupped her young lover's face with both hands and tried to offer comfort with, "Don't worry, a cabby won't care about your appearance or if you smell a little bad. I mean, how hypocritical would it be for one of them to complain about how someone else smells or looks, right?"

"Oh right, sure," Shepard answered though didn't mean it.

"Great," she had gotten the answer she wanted so didn't give it a further thought, she pulled her girl in for a kiss and when they parted said, "I'll call you later in the week."

The young woman barely in her twenties sullenly replied, "Okay."

Finally, the executive noticed Jane's dour mood, though only because it aligned with her ego and assumed her girlfriend was depressed about not getting enough attention from her. "I'll tell you what, how about I clear my schedule for next weekend and we spend it together? We'll go out Friday night and you can sleep over."

A smile found the corner of the Shepard's lips, "That sounds nice."

"You can make me that breakfast," Khalisah's tone turned seductive as her hand slid up through pixie-cut hair while the other found its way under Shepard's t-shirt to cup a perky breast. "Then we'll hop into the shower together and after that we'll roll right back into bed. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Jane barely got out before the fingers tangled in her tresses tightened and her mouth was forcefully claimed.

The kiss was nice, Khalisah had quite the talented tongue and what was being done to her boob wasn't bad, though Shepard's pleasure didn't seem to be the intent of the grope. When she attempted to get a little closer to her girlfriend it became apparent that a cheap feel wasn't the intent either. The hand on her tit kept her back so she couldn't mess up the businesswoman's crisp suit. She gave up on any sort of further embrace, just letting her arms dangle while her mouth was mauled and chest caressed. After a rather thorough tonsil cleaning their lips finally parted and Jane caught dark eyes immediately flicking over her shoulder to check the clock behind her.

Giving the nipple between her fingers a little tweak Khalisah playfully whined, "What I wouldn't give to spend the rest of the morning here with you."

"You could call in sick," Jane halfheartedly suggested, not from lack of desire but from knowing exactly what the response was going to be. 

As predicted the older woman laughed at the darling joke, while letting the girl go, "I so wish that was a possibility."

No point in arguing, "Yeah, it's really too bad."

A peck on the lips then she went to finish getting ready for work, but before making it out of the room she spun around on her heel and grabbed her wallet again, "Oh, how almost inconsiderate of me. Here, here's a few more credits so you can visit the salon this week; get a haircut, a wax or what have you. I wouldn't want you to have to use your own money."

Of course, Khalisah sure did love a smooth vulva, so clutching the wad of bills the girl agreed with a sharp nod, "Right, I'll do that."

"Great," another peck before adding, "Maybe go Friday, so you'll be fresh for our weekend."

"Good idea," Jane put little effort into masking her sarcasm, but then again it didn't take much to give the self-centered woman a reason to ignore anything that would be inconvenient.

Shepard spun back to the chair behind her and received a playful smack on her bare bottom that caught her slightly off guard. The little spank didn't annoy her so much as being dumb enough not to predict getting one after turning around. Quickly she threw on yesterday's clothes, they felt a bit gross but at least they didn't smell awful. Luckily this time the pot had been baked into brownies rather than rolled into joints, limiting the scent to just stale sweat. She stuffed the few personal effects she brought into the pocket of her jeans then at the door threw on her gray hoodie and simple sneakers. After one more passing kiss she was ushered out of the opulent apartment into the equally luxurious hallway. If it were her shitty building all the light fixtures and fake plants would have been stolen long ago.

So began Jane Shepard's long trek across town to the hole she called home. She pocketed the credits she was given, rather use the money for food or something, and took the subway. It was a trip she'd taken dozens of times; never had been offered money for a cab before. Maybe she should pout more often. She plopped down in a seat on the train then her face collapsed into her palms; what was she thinking? She didn't need to go looking for handouts from the rich, older woman she was dating who paid for everything and occasionally treated her more like a toy than a partner. It suddenly hit her, Khalisah was her sugar mama. There was more to their relationship than that though, right? There had to be. After all, it wasn't like she was pretty enough to be a trophy girlfriend.

Before the young woman's low self-esteem took control of her thinking and she spiraled into depression something caught the corner of her eye. When the train stopped, the doors slid open, revealing a trio of blue women. Asari were a rare sight in her neck of the woods, not many tourist spots. She'd only ever spoken to one once and that one was just asking for directions. Dear god they were beautiful, all of them, the whole species. She had been blown away when she found out the awesome facial markings most of them had were actually naturally occurring and not tattoos or anything. She was obviously born on the wrong planet. Earth sucked. She'd never been more than a hundred miles from where she was born, but she could tell the whole planet sucked. 

Lost in her thoughts, Shepard also lost track of any semblance of social grace and began staring dumbly at the three aliens. It was only when one of them laughed at her that she noticed what she was doing. She flipped up her hood and tried to hide, but the embarrassment was too great so she got off two stops early to escape, a cascade of giggles following her out. Maybe it wasn't Earth that sucked, maybe it was just her that sucked. Her day only got better when she got to the surface and found what had been a drizzle when she got on the train had turned into a downpour. Luckily her hoodie was water-resistant so the rain was merely annoying. It was more the principal of the thing, as if Mother Nature was trying to reinforce how shitty her life was. 

After what felt like the longest walk ever, she finally got back to home-sweet-home; a government-run boarding house. There was no rent and they got two free meals a day, just enough nourishment to keep a person alive but not enough to be happy about it. Everyone who stayed there did whatever they could to avoid the cafeteria as often as possible. No pets were allowed as that would be inhumane to the animal and no kids either as that would be considered child abuse. Each 'apartment' had three rooms; a big one, a small one and a bathroom. Shepard kept a fridge and her clothes in the small one, while the larger one served as everything else. Before she could get to her place, or more specifically her outhouse-sized shower, she ran into one of her few friends as she was exiting the elevator on her floor.

"Oh, hey Shep," the young woman heading out said to the one trudging in.

"Hey Kas," Jane replied with a limp wave, showing no signs of stopping to chat.

After a brief pause to consider whether to continue on with her plans or bang a U-ey and pursue her obviously downtrodden friend, Kasumi Goto decided, "What's wrong with you, you look like crap?"

"I'm fine. I just need to take a shower," she answered once her friend was walking beside her.

"You haven't showered today, why?"

"I'm just getting home. I stayed over at Khalisah's place last night."

"Why didn't you use her shower?"

"She has to work today."

"And she didn't let you take a shower before she left?"

"I guess I didn't get up fast enough."

"You could have showered then locked up when you left."

"I don’t have a key to her place."

The conversation lulled as Jane pressed a black, plastic disc with several numbers printed on it against the door to her apartment, a big green circle lit up, then they were inside, "Why not? You've been together for like a year."

Finally she snapped back, "What's the big deal? It's just a shower."

The pair entered the hole Shepard called home. To the left was her king-sized bed, to the right her huge entertainment center, while the rest of the space was overstuffed with as many shelves, cases and tables as would allow, as well as some weird posters on the walls of stuff Kasumi had no chance of identifying. All the money Jane was able to scrounge together went into things that helped distract her from the fact she was a penniless orphan living off government handouts because of her inability to get an actual job. All the low paying stuff she would have qualified for a century ago was done by machines and VIs. She tried to enlist with the Alliance, but she wasn't athletic enough to be a soldier and not skilled enough to do anything considered more technical. She basically had nothing besides her few friends, her girlfriend, her hobbies and the money in her pocket.

"It's not just a shower," Kasumi snipped back. "It's indicative of your whole relationship. She throws you out as soon as it's inconvenient for her to have you around, without considering your needs at all."

Slowly unzipping her hoodie, Jane quietly mumbled, "Maybe."

"Why do you stay with her, she treats you like shit?"

There was a contemplative moment of silence then the damp, young woman reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the bills from Khalisah and gave it a snap. "What would I do without her?"

That didn't sound right, "You're with her for money? That can't be it."

"I can't think of any other reason, besides fear of the crushing loneliness." After a second she released a weird, little scream and collapsed face first on her bed, saying something directly into her mattress.

Kasumi had to ask for clarification, "What was that?"

Jane turned her head so she could actually be heard, "Nothing. It's just. She was so much cuter as a recent divorcee exploring her new found sexuality and it was so much fun guiding her through it. Then she started getting her confidence back and started losing weight."

With a rather judgmental tone Miss Goto asked, "You're complaining about her getting her life back together?"

"Kind of," Shepard answered honestly. "When I met her, she was like a wounded, little puppy. Then I helped her get better and she turned into a giant bitch. This is who she really is, not the woman I first met."

"Then dump her."

Turning her head the other way so her friend couldn't see the tears she could feel forming, Jane said, "I can't. I can't afford it. I realized on the train coming home that she's like my main source for credits. I'd be completely broke without her. Besides, it's not all bad. Last night was great, and not just the sex. The whole evening was great, eating dinner and watching vids on the couch. It was fun."

"And yet, here you are." Kasumi suddenly collapsed on the bed a couple feet in front of her friend's face to finish with, "Miserable."

"What else am I going to do?"

"I just told you; dump her."

"I won't find anyone else though."

"Of course you will."

Jane didn't like where this was going so returned to the original thought, "I could really use that shower."

After studying her friend's eyes a moment Kasumi relented and popped to her feet, "Alright then, but don't get down on yourself Shep, you could totally find someone else. Plenty of someone-elses in fact. You're an awesome person."

"Thanks, Kas," she mumbles, but a disappointed look got a slight change of tune, "I'll think about what you said."

"Good, see ya later Shep." 

"Bye," and with a wave Jane was alone.

For the rest of the day Kasumi's mind was never far from her downtrodden friend, trying to think of a way to help. Breaking up with Khalisah seemed the obvious solution, but push too hard on that point and Shepard could start pushing back, making things more difficult overall. What she really had to do was kick the girl's self-doubt in the crotch and make it clear that there were better women out there who would love to be with someone awesome, though admittedly awkward, like Shep. Getting laid would probably do the trick, especially if it was an alien. Jane did seem to have a fascination with asari and from what she'd heard the blue ladies weren't too hard to get in the sack. 

Kasumi and some of her friends had been planning on going out that night anyway. It took barely any convincing to get the group to change their plans ever so slightly and head to the new club downtown where all the asari tourists seemed to gather. She only hung out with good people and any asshole who wouldn't help Shepard wasn't the type of person she wanted to be around. The flaw in her plan was that she hadn't mention it to Jane, so there was a chance she'd get turned down which would make her look like an idiot. The girl could be weird sometimes and a challenge to predict. Outside of burglar related activities, allegedly, there was nothing she was better at than convincing others to do stuff. If all else failed, she was able to cry on command.

In the afternoon Kasumi returned to Shepard's apartment to find her friend curled up on the bed, back against the wall, staring intently at a datapad with a dopey look, prompting her to ask the natural question, "Whatcha' watching?"

Once her visitor was close enough, Jane turned the screen to reveal a vid of a kitten battling a sock. "It's one of my favorites."

"You're such a stereotype, in so many ways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it," Kasumi brushed off just before sitting down cross-legged on the bed. "Guess what."

"No, what?"

"You're coming out with me tonight."

"No, really, what?"

"Really, some friends and I are going downtown and you're coming with us."

"Nope," and Shepard's attention went back to her cat video.

Kasumi quickly snatched the datapad away, "We're going to check out this new club, Cia's Room."

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you agree to come with me."

"Oh, come on," Jane whined which got her nowhere so she tried, "I already have a girlfriend, why would I want to go to one of those types of places?"

"There's more to them than that."

"Well, given our conversation earlier I'm guessing it's the only reason you're inviting me."

"I want to cheer you up."

"If you give me back my datapad then I'll cheer myself up."

This wasn't going as well so Kasumi decided to mention what she was hoping to leave as a surprise for when they got there. "Did I mention that Cia's Room was popular with tourists?"

"So?"

"Or more specifically, blue tourists."

Involuntarily one of Shepard eyebrows popped up. "That doesn't matter. I have a girlfriend."

"That doesn't preclude you from looking around."

"Yes, it does. I'm a very loyal person," Jane stated definitively before adding, "Though I'm pretty sure she's fucking her personal trainer; this giant, blonde woman with a scary accent and thighs as thick as my waist."

The thief had to digress a moment, "You're exaggerating, right?"

"Not by as much as you'd think. She has a six-pack and everything, I know, I've never seen that woman in an outfit that didn't show off her midriff. Amazing ass and her boobs aren't bad either, especially for such a muscular gal. I'd leave me for her in a heartbeat."

"Well then, I guess that means you two aren't in an exclusive relationship after all."

"I don't know," Shepard mumbled before perking up a bit to ask, "I mean, do you really think an asari would talk to me?"

"Of course! You're adorable."

"Do asari like adorable?"

"Only one way to find out." After watching Jane purse and pucker for a solid minute Kasumi stated, "You're coming. Do you need any help getting ready?"

"No, I can dress myself," sounding a little too much like a child.

"Never said you couldn't, I was just offering." Mission accomplished she decided to leave while she was ahead and handed back the datapad, "I'll leave you to your cat videos. Be ready to go around seven, we'll grab something to eat on the way." 

"Sure, see you then," Shepard faked a casual wave and returned to her vid, then the second Kasumi was out the door her face collapsed into her hands and her heart jumped into her throat. "Oh my god, what have I done?"

The rest of the afternoon was a mad scramble to get ready, keeping her mind busy so it wouldn't dwell on why she was doing it. Anytime her thoughts drifted to what she'd be doing that night her chest seized up. There was no way an asari would give her so much as a glance and she knew it was going to be horribly embarrassing, but a single glimmering sliver of hope that things could go well, as well as not wanting to disappoint Kasumi, spurred her on. Jane showered again and shaved everything, though that was mainly a habit her current girlfriend got her into. She applied a number of hygiene products, not all of them correctly. As for clothes her options were limited to one outfit; nice boots with flat heels, a red cocktail dress and a black jacket to throw on over it. It was what she was wearing when she met Khalisah.

It was New Year's Eve, one of the few occasions Jane left the apartment for, at a local pub that wasn't technically a lesbian bar but was still quite popular with them. Not that it was a popular place overall. She had just sat down on a bench with her beer, the fourth she had ever drunk in her life, when she felt a tap on the arm. There was a pair of fortyish women beside her; the furthest was the one who had gotten her attention and then did most of the talking at first. The closer one remained quiet, appearing quite nervous and overwhelmed. Turned out the near lady was named Khalisah al-Jilani, was recently divorced, sexually confused and blushed madly when embarrassed. It was so cute. Shepard wished the story ended with some sort of night of passion, but instead there was an exchange of numbers and a date the following week. All fairly standard and dull until they started having sex and she got to play a Sapphic guide.

After her outfit was in order Jane still had some time left; more than enough to do her hair. Not that there was much she could do with her short locks. She also put on makeup, something she barely ever did beyond some lip-gloss and eyeliner, but it was kind of a special occasion and she needed all the help she could get. There was no way an asari was going to be interested in her anyway, she told herself, but at least it was another distraction. Makeup didn't expire, did it? Didn't really matter, she put on what she had anyway. Her lack of experience was quickly apparent as she was more concerned with symmetry than amount and ended up putting on far too much. Clown would have been too harsh a description, but not completely unwarranted. She managed to finish everything up a while before Kasumi returned to pick her up, so it was back to the cat videos while she waited out the clock.


	2. Good Evening

As planned Kasumi came calling around seven and made the weirdest face when Jane opened the door, prompting the question, "Something wrong?"

"Uhhh, no," the young thief replied not terribly convincingly as she gawked at her painted friend.

With a hard-squint Shepard asked, "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

It was too late to fix the girl's makeup and saying anything would hurt an already fragile ego, so Kasumi did what she thought was best and lied, "I just have never seen you in makeup."

"Does it look good?"

It wasn't horrible, though it wasn't necessarily good either, but still, "Yeah, you ready to go?"

"Yep," after a moment Shepard nervously followed up, "Do I really look alright?"

"You'll be beating asari off with a stick." Kasumi didn't really know how the aliens measured beauty, maybe her friend would be alright.

Jane's mind drifted a moment, "I don't think a stick would work, they all have biotics." 

"Wow, if asari really are into adorable they aren't going to stand a chance."

"What do you mean if? You said they were."

"No, I said there was only one way to find out if they were." Kasumi saw something flash across the geeky girl's face and quickly leapt to nip it in the bud, "You're not backing out."

"I wasn't going to..."

"Yes, you were, now get your coat."

Jane pursed her lips, then after a moment's consternation snatched her jacket off her bed and followed her friend out the door. In front of her building they met up with the rest of the group, who all introduced themselves and seemed very nice as they chatted on the subway, but by the time they'd reached their stop she couldn't remember any of their names. The entire trip downtown all she could do was nervously stew while pining to go back home. There was no way any asari would want anything to do with her and all that could possibly happen that night was for her to get publicly humiliated. Everything was going to suck; she just knew it. She should have stood up to Kasumi more forcefully.

The evening started well as they went to eat at some fancy place with a name Shepard couldn't pronounce and she got to try sushi for the first time. Extra bonus, she didn't have to pay for it. It was also cool when they got to the club and walked right up to the front door, circumventing the line waiting to get in. Apparently, Kasumi knew the doorman, or rather knew something about the doorman that could be dangled over him. So, the group was able to get right in without a fuss, except for Jane getting carded. She was of legal age, but it was still embarrassing to be singled out. Though to be fair, her make-up did look like something a teen would do to look older.

Inside was a world Jane had never experienced before, that she didn't think actually existed in real life. Pulsating, joyous music spurned people to fill the dance floor to the far right and gave a bouncy bob to many a neck throughout the rest of the club. It wasn't so loud however to require more than a slight effort to get one's voice above it in the bar and lounge areas. Every edge, rim and border seemed to be lined with purple, blue or pink strips of light that made the place feel alien even though it was only a subway ride away from her home. Above all else, what really drew Shepard's amazement were the people. She hadn't expected it, but over half the faces she saw were some shade of blue. She had never seen so many asari in one place. Obviously, they had their own planets so such congregations were common across the galaxy, but she never thought she would ever actually get to witness one.

A jab in the side interrupted Shepard's gawking and a familiar voice filled her ear, "Glad you came now?"

Immediately she turned to contradict, "I wasn't going to back out."

"Yeah, you were. You giant wuss," Kasumi countered before asking, "So, what's your plan?" 

"Plan? Plan for what?"

"So, you can get your first taste of Thessia."

Jane panicked, "I need a plan?"

"Well you don't NEED one, but it would help."

Anxiety mounted, "Oh my god, I already needed all the help I could get. Now what am I going to do? I should just go home."

"Stop being a wuss. I'll help you."

"How can you help me? You don't know anything about asari."

"I don't need to know anything about asari to help you break the ice."

"I don't want to be the loser who has to have her friend introduce her to some random person." Seeming to completely forget how she met Khalisah.

Kasumi puzzled for a moment before suggesting, "You need some liquid courage."

"Yeah, probably." Shepard's eyes trailed over to the bar, "I need to go at my own pace though. Like, I need to get used to being here. So, I'm just going to go sit at the bar for a while. You go have fun with your friends."

"I don't want to leave you..."

She quickly cut in, "No, it's not like that. I just need a little time and a drink or two. We'll meet up later."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Kasumi gave her friend an unsure look, but backed down, "Alright then. Don't overdo it with the drinks though."

"I know. I'm an adult..."

"Are you?"

"Shut up!" A couple seconds went by, then in unison they stuck their tongues out at each other and chuckled. "I'll be at the bar."

"Okay." When Jane turned away Kasumi quickly threw after her, "If there's a cute asari don't be afraid to say, hi."

"Yeah, sure."

Shepard claimed a seat at the far end of the bar, having no intention of taking her friend's advice. How could she possibly just strike up a conversation with someone she didn't know? It didn't seem possible. It took almost ten minutes for the bartender to notice her, giving her enough time to overhear the orders of several others. She was just going to get a beer, but realized what a waste that would be since the place obviously served drinks to appeal to its alien patrons. This was her chance to try a Thessian cocktail. The matron a few stools away got something called honey mead which sounded pleasant enough. Krogan booze probably would have killed her.

The matron noticed and gave the young human a sideward glance before raising her voice over the background din, "Excuse me."

It took a second for Shepard to realize that the asari was looking her way, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes," the alien's violet features were kind yet confused as she asked, "Are you old enough to be in here?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, I'm twenty-two."

"And that's old enough? Sorry about that. Been a mother the past couple centuries and haven't been able to turn it off yet; just got my last daughter out of the house." Then as the matron turned back to her companion she added, "It's just you look like such a kid."

No offense was meant, but the comment still stung. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious Shepard slunk off with her drink to one of the small tables nearby. Seated by herself, she took a sip of the honey mead. She liked it quite a bit; it was mellow and a little sweet, great for calming her nerves. Slowly she settled in to people watch. Kasumi came by to check in at one point, but Jane wasn't ready to leave her spot yet. Then after finishing her drink she decided to get another so went back to the bar. Another ten-minute wait for the bartender later she headed back to her spot and found a young maiden had taken it. Her first instinct was to find somewhere else to sit, but on second thought realized it was a perfect opportunity to start a conversation. After downing a gulp of her liquid courage, she started the approach.

With a slightly cracked voice Jane said, "Hi."

The maiden with flame like markings on her brow and cheeks disinterestedly replied, "Hello."

Shepard was too nervous and bad with people to notice the apathy, "I was sitting there."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the asari said sincerely. "I'll find another table."

"You don't have to. We could share the table," everything sounded a lot smoother in her head.

"Ah well you see, I'm sorry but I'm more interested in men." Fair enough, a reasonable response if it had ended there, but the maiden continued, "Not boys."

Shepard gave up on the table and left without another word. Obviously, a cultural misunderstanding, asari must just have trouble differentiating between genders, especially with such poor lighting; she tried to reason. It was just; she had put effort specifically into appearing more womanly, whatever that means, and apparently had failed at it. Cheeks burning, she downed the rest of her mead and got another one before retreating to an even more secluded spot all the way in the corner. Back to the wall, there was a buffer of empty tables surrounding the one she claimed. Her fears had been confirmed; she shouldn't have come. So, she again found herself alone watching others have fun and flirt. Her mind drifted to Khalisah, who despite a multitude of flaws, including infidelity, was still probably the best she'd ever do. No, she deserved better than to be cheated on. One more try, she deserved to give it one more try.

With a swig Jane finished off her beverage, did a quick sweep of her immediate area and upon finding a suitable target under better lighting ventured a friendly, "Hi."

The centuries old alien turned, gave the makeup caked face of the girl getting her attention a glance and burst out laughing. She had never seen such a strangely colored human before. The improved lighting had worked against Shepard rather than help. Plus, this particular asari was kind of an asshole in general, which Jane had never considered possible. They were such a wise and ancient race, how could any of them be jerks? Actually, a lot of them were, just like every other species. Simultaneously her dreams had been crushed and her fears confirmed. Her already frayed nerves snapped, anxiety overwhelmed her and she fled to the only possible safe haven, the bathroom.

Bursting through the door Jane made a beeline for the sinks without taking note of her surroundings and collapsed on the counter, an elbow planted to either side of the far-right basin. She just had to breathe and calm down. Nothing that happened was too bad, it was just bad luck. She was blowing things out of proportion. Everything would be alright; she just had to find Kasumi. It'll be easier with her friend's help. Then without a thought, her brainpower was completely committed to slaying her anxiety, she splashed some water on her face. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw her stained hands that she realized the mistake she had made. Her gaze darted up to the mirror. Black, purple, blue and red streaks ran like deltas down her face. Her cheap makeup caked on and weakened by hours of sweat crumbled. All hope was lost; she suddenly felt the need to puke, but doubted her trembling legs could carry her to one of the stalls.

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

Slowly Shepard turned her head to see the bathroom had another occupant, an elegant matriarch in a black dress, and she whimpered, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" The concerned asari didn't want to pry, "It appears you have been crying."

"No, it's just water." The young woman began looking around for a towel to wipe off her face and as an excuse to avoid eye contact.

The wizened alien could tell not all the moisture on the girl's cheeks came from the facet, "My mistake. Still though, it does seem something is wrong."

"It's nothing." Jane had no idea how to fix her makeup and having someone else looking at her made her fingers tremble so much that holding onto her clump of paper towels was difficult; she accidently dropped several of them in the sink. "I'm perfectly fine."

"If you are so fine then why did you come rushing into the wrong restroom?"

"Wrong restroom!?" she panicked, a bolt fully straightening her spine.

"This one is for asari."

"Asari need their own bathroom?" 

"Well, no," the elder answered calmly, hoping it would rub off on the young human as she began to wash her hands. "I think in this case it was just a matter of easing congestion for the other restrooms and avoiding confusion. Although we asari do not require the use of such facilities too often, which is why this one is so empty. So perhaps you did run through the right door."

Shepard still felt the need to say, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Again, the matriarch didn't want to push the poor girl, but still somehow wanted to help; then she realized she had yet to do the obvious and presented her hand, as seemed to be the human custom, "My name is Benezia, by the way."

"Jane," she replied and without a thought shook the alien's hand.

After the simple gesture ended the asari noticed her palm had been stained, prompting her to ask, "What is this substance?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Shepard immediately rushed forward with her wad of paper towels to scrub the matriarch's hand.

"Again, no need to apologize. So, I assume this substance is not meant to go on one's hands."

Jane's attention remained on cleaning as she answered, "Yeah, it's called makeup. It's supposed to go on your face."

"What is its purpose?"

"To make yourself pretty." Having a task to focus on actually helped to ease her nerves a bit.

"And you wanted to make yourself pretty?" Benezia asked the top of the girl's head.

"Yeah, though this isn't how it's supposed to look. I kind of..." Jane suddenly stopped when something brushed her jaw.

Blue fingers cradled Shepard's cheek, encouraging the young woman's face to rise, the thumb gently wiped the mess just beneath her eye, and the matriarch commented, "From what I can see this makeup is doing more to mask your beauty than enhance it."

"Well, uh..." It was in that moment Jane noticed how utterly gorgeous the asari she'd been talking to was and a knot quite quickly tied her tongue, "I mean... yeah, I was just saying... going to say I kind of messed it up or well I guess more than kind of. My face is like a total disaster."

"That seems like an easy enough problem to remedy."

"I don't really know how to fix it."

"Can you not simply wash it off?" 

"Then I won't be pretty anymore.”

"I doubt that very much, but even if that were true why would it matter?"

"I wanted to meet an asari."

"Well lucky for you, you already have," Benezia said with a warm smile.

Hope sprang, probably a little late, but still, "You? Do you mean you? Will you talk to me? Like, even after we leave the bathroom?"

This human was getting more adorable by the minute, "Yes. I will wash my hands while you wash your face then we can go have a drink together."

Jane just barely suppressed a squeal as she exclaimed, "Really!?"

With a chuckle, "Yes really."

Benezia glided over to a sink while the young human rushed back to the one she had been using. She rolled up her sleeves, staining them, but they were black so she didn't care. With a healthy amount of soap, another wad of paper towel and the couple remover wipes she had stuffed into her pocket Shepard was able to return her face to its natural state. Whenever she had to close her eyes she'd be quick to open them again so she could peek over to make sure the matriarch was still there and she hadn't hallucinated the last few minutes. It was during her third glance that she noticed the view in the mirror and the fact the slightly hunched elder asari was wearing a black dress with a large window that revealed the most amazing cleavage she had ever seen. She doubted a human was capable of such majesty.

After half a minute of dumb staring Shepard was knocked from her stupor by, "So tell me; for what reason did you want to meet an asari?"

The human's eyes rose to meet the matriarch's through the mirror then darted back to the sink in front of her as she mumbled, "Just curious about other cultures, I guess."

"Quite the noble pursuit," Benezia commented with an amused grin, which Jane didn't see as she immediately doused her burning cheeks with two cupped hands of water. 

To avoid embarrassing herself further and possibly scaring the matriarch off, Jane kept her eyes forward until she had completely wiped all unnatural colors from her face. She wanted to talk for at least a little while before the asari realized what a loser she was and left her in the dust. It didn't take too long to remove her makeup, though obviously it took far less time to wash a pair of hands so Benezia was patiently waiting for her when she finished. She felt so much cleaner and more comfortable, getting all dolled up wasn't really her thing. She just thought it was what a woman was supposed to do when going to a club. She dried off, then right as she opened her mouth in preparation to speak the Legend of Zelda theme burst out of her jacket. She immediately pulled a small rectangular device from her pocket and brought up its screen.

It was a text from Kasumi, 'where r u?'

She quickly replied, 'Bathroom.'

'u ok?'

'Totally, I'm in here with a matriarch!!!'

'and does she no u r there?'

'Yes :P'

'what r u using for kneepads?'

'It’s not like that perv. We're going to get a drink.'

'yay!!!! have fun and text if u need me :)'

'I will. Later.'

'cya.'

Jane's eyes rose from her little device to meet alien ones that betrayed a bit of confusion, "Oh that was just my friend. We came here together and she was just checking up on me."

"She sounds like a fine friend," Benezia responded with a warm smile. "So that is a communicator of some kind?"

"Yeah, it's my phone." After a second she realized how that may confuse a rich, old asari. "I can't afford an omni-tool, so I have this. Most extranet sites don't even support it's outdated tech anymore, so I can't do much more than talk, text and listen to music with it."

"I see," the alien's brow slightly furled a moment before suggesting, "Shall we go get that drink."

"Absolutely!"

The matriarch offered an elbow which Jane merrily looped an arm through and was escorted out of the bathroom. Rather than head for the bar, like she was expecting, they veered toward the VIP area. The translucent, purple man guarding the door scanned both their faces as they approached. Benezia was already in the VI's database and was given a polite greeting. If Shepard had tried to go in alone it wouldn't have been nearly so friendly an encounter. The moderately-sized space beyond was far quieter with few habitants and only a lazy melody drifting through the air. Asari had very different schedules from humans, so the ones important enough to ignore local customs usually frequented the club midweek, often arriving in the afternoon and not leaving until early the next morning.

Benezia waved to a group a few tables away before ushering her young companion into a corner booth, mentioning, "I came here with some friends as well. Or more accurately, they dragged me here."

Sliding in Jane responded, "Yeah, I know the feeling. Clubs aren't really my thing."

"Ah, perhaps then fate drew us here on the same night," the asari waxed while flagging down the waitress.

"Fate usually isn't so kind to me."

The server approached to ask, "What can I get you, ma'am?"

"Another glass of brandy."

"And you?"

Jane answered, "Honey mead, please."

"I'll go get those right away."

Once the waitress left Benezia asked, "Not much of drinker?"

"Not really, I guess. Tonight’s a bit different though, I’ve already had three honey meads."

"Well that is what I meant."

"Huh?"

"There is very little alcohol in honey mead."

"Really?"

"Yes, even children are allowed a sip every now and then."

The waitress returned with their drinks and a peppy, "Here you are. Should I put them both on your tab?"

"Yes, thank you," then when Benezia's attention shifted back she noticed the girl across from her suddenly sullen. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Jane fibbed; her insecurity over her apparent lack of maturity had once again been reinforced and worried the matriarch would find out, so she quickly changed the subject, "So, why did your friends drag you here?"

If the young woman didn't want to dwell the elder alien wasn't going to press, "Those I came to Earth with wished to take a break from business dealings and pestered me into joining them. I figured it was the path of least resistance. I was planning to spend the evening hiding in a quiet corner sampling human spirits."

Wanting to glean every bit of information she could about the asari, Shepard asked earnestly, "What kind of business are you in?"

"Me? None. Like most matriarchs I live off the investments I made when I was younger. I am advising a group of matrons looking to secure their futures as I had done. Humanity is just emerging onto the galactic stage, with great ambition, and there is an excellent chance to get in on the ground floor, so to speak. Markets for the shorter-lived species move so much faster, even a simple interest-bearing account can yield strong returns."

"Cool and are the matrons your followers?"

"You know about followers? Done some research into my people, have you? And are actually interested in other cultures?"

"Yeah, just like I said," Shepard said triumphantly believing her earlier wandering eyes had been exonerated.

"Is your interest solely with asari or are you a student of all cultures?"

"Well, all cultures are interesting, but I do think asari are the most interesting."

"And what is it about my people that prompted your interest?" an increasingly bemused grin stretching the matriarch's cheeks.

"For a lot of reasons; your culture is amazing, with so much cool art and music and stuff. Probably because of how long your lives are, you've seen so much history. Also, you're all biotics, huntresses are awesome. And the color of your skin is so beautiful. Really, you're all just so beautiful in general, and wise and smart."

"All those things you learned about, though I would question all of us being wise and smart, but what prompted your initial curiosity?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure. A movie or something?"

Benezia leaned forward as she asked, "And what was it about the movie or something that piqued your interest?"

"Umm..." as Jane racked her brain for a response her eyes involuntarily darted down.

"Ah I see, the same pair of somethings that piqued your interest in me," the matriarch straightened back up.

"No, I wasn't looking at your boobs!" the young woman quickly exclaimed before her brain caught up and she quietly added, "Sorry."

"It is quite alright; I did not mean to imply I mind."

Jane's eyes widened a bit, "You must get a lot of leers though. It must get annoying."

"I would not say a lot or even many."

"No way, I mean if I was around you, I'd..." Shepard quickly swallowed the end of that statement.

Benezia was growing more and more amused by the second, "Most with an asari fetish..."

"I wouldn't say I have a fetish."

"Why are you assuming I meant you?"

After a moment of silence Jane mumbled under her breath, "Damn it."

The matriarch chuckled, "Few species even have breasts and fewer still have pronounced ones, so it is rare to find any who have sexual interest in them. Butts on the other hand; that is near universal. Having you sneak a peek is more amusing than anything."

Embarrassed, Jane quickly tried to shift focus away from herself, "What about other asari?"

"I am a matriarch. Most are too reverential to look at me in such a way. I will catch the occasional maiden stealing a glance, but otherwise matriarchs tend only to court other matriarchs."

Her shipping instincts flared, "So have you ever dated another matriarch?"

"I had a bondmate. We had a daughter together, but we drifted apart. Such is love." And with a second thought added, "She did quite enjoy, as she put it, my 'rack'."

"I know I would." Again, her mouth was quicker than her brain.

"You are just darling," Benezia commented to further tease the girl. "Enough about me and my bust, tell me about you."

Jane needed a second for her heart rate to dip from attack to merely racing before replying, "I don't have much to tell. I'm pretty boring. We should keep talking about you."

"In my experience there are no boring people, just people who do not know how to properly tell their story."

"Yeah, but I..." How could she argue with someone so obviously more intelligent and wise? "I don't really have a story."

"Some sequence of events brought you here and that is all a story really is." 

"Still, my sequence of events is very dull."

The stalling was causing the matriarch to grow concerned about the young human and tried a more pointed question, "What do you do for a living?"

After a brief, contemplative silence Jane answered, "Nothing. I don't have a job."

"School then?"

"No, never had the grades or anything for college. Besides, even if I did, I couldn't afford it."

"Can your parents not help you?"

"I, uh, don't have any of those. I was abandoned as a baby. So, I don't have any family."

A part of the mother's heart broke. "Who raised you?"

"I had foster parents, but we don't talk or anything anymore. When I turned eighteen, they informed me that they didn't approve of my lifestyle and wanted nothing more to do with me. It kind of came out of nowhere, didn't even realize they felt that way. Turned out they were just waiting out the clock. They weren't complete monsters I guess, so they waited until I was an adult to cut me out. Really though, if they had kicked me out that probably would have been the end of them getting any foster kids.”

"What could they possibly find wrong with your lifestyle?"

"Well, I'm gay." Thinking the alien would need some clarifications, Jane added, "Like, I'm attracted to other women. Some people don't like that. An asari probably wouldn't understand that kind of thing."

"You may be surprised how bigoted such a self-professed 'enlightened' culture like the asari can be. Those of us who have joined with our own kind to produce children, as well as the children themselves are often subjected to vile attacks and discrimination. Though my bondmate and I were both well-respected, in the matriarch stages of our lives," Benezia's solemn tone was momentarily cracked by a slight smile as she added, "Or at least I was well-respected. It allowed us the privilege to ignore much of the worst of it. You it sounds like had no such protection, no such privilege. I could not image dealing with such adversities on my own as you have and am amazed how warm and spirited a person you seem to be despite the hardships you have endured."

She had gotten a compliment from a matriarch, Shepard couldn't believe it and instinctively tried to dismiss it with, "Nah, it's nothing. Most people would be fine."

"You do not give yourself enough credit."

Jane could only giggle back, "Nah."

The conversation then changed tangents as Benezia asked with some concern, "Are you alright? Your face seems to be changing color."

"What?" the young woman suddenly noticed how warm her cheeks were, which then made them begin to burn. "Oh, I'm fine..."

"Wait, I have heard of this." The ancient asari touched the tip of her index finger to her lips and thought a moment before grinning as she asked, "Are you blushing?"

"What!?" Jane replied more than a little too excitedly. "No, I'm not. Why would I?"

"From what I have read it has something to do with embarrassment, anxiety or arousal." Benezia took a sip of her brandy before asking, "So, which of those apply to you?"

"None of them, because I'm not blushing," Shepard defensively replied.

"Not even the last one?"

"I... no," after a heartbeat the young woman added a tiny, "-ish."

"Ish? I do not believe I know that word. What do you mean by it?"

"You know, your knowledge of my people seems a bit random."

"I would not say random, rather I would say... convenient."

"Not terribly convenient for me."

"Convenient for me however, flustering you is quite enjoyable."

Sinking into herself a bit, Jane muttered, "I'm not flustered."

"Simply adorable," Benezia commented as she rested her cheek in her palm.

"Am not... I mean," Shepard didn't like how things were going, though if she wasn't so self-conscious she would have recognized things were actually going very well for her, and awkwardly tried to change subjects, "So, you have a daughter?"

After a short chuckle the ancient asari decided to show the girl mercy and allowed the digression, "A few actually, but my youngest, Liara is the one I just mentioned."

"How many do you have?"

With that inquiry the focus of the conversation shifted fully to the matriarch, just as Jane had hoped. All she had really wanted was to talk to one of the blue, alien ladies and find out as much as she could. Asari were so fascinating to her, with their long lifespan, biotics, melding, culture, military; honestly just about everything. So, she had a grand old time asking Benezia questions, who in turn was quite amused by the girl's earnest curiosity and awkward personality. The evening was developing far differently than either could have imagined when it began. They lost track of time and all too soon hours had flown by.

As Jane was about to ask a question about Benezia's childhood a hand slapped down on her shoulder, nearly inciting a heart attack, with a cheery, "Hey Shep."

"Kas!?"

"Oh, so you do remember me."

"Duh," then after a second thought Shepard asked, "How'd you get back here? It's the VIP room."

"I have my ways." Turning her attention to her friend's companion and sticking out her hand she greeted, "Hi, I'm Kasumi Goto."

With a grin the matriarch shook the hand presented and replied, "Benezia."

"You're quite beautiful; I can see why she completely forgot about me."

"I didn't forget."

"So, you were actively ignoring my texts then?"

"Texts?" Jane mumbled as her eyes dropped to her lap, then after a moment of quiet fiddling added, "I forgot to charge my phone."

"Idiot," Kasumi sighed. "At least my worry was unfounded."

"Sorry."

"Eh, I'm just giving you shit."

Wanting to get back to the asari across from her Shepard asked, "What do you want?"

"To go home. It's late and we're ready to head out."

"What?" the girl whimpered as she inadvertently morphed into a sad puppy. "We have to leave?"

"I could bring her home."

Wide-eyed, both humans looked over to the matriarch, but it was Kasumi who replied, "I don't know if I can trust you have the purest of intentions..."

Giddiness blunted Jane's brain and she earnestly interrupted her friend with a plea, "Oh please let her. I'll be fine."

The third wheel sighed, "You're an adult, Shep. You can do whatever you want."

"I know that," she mumbled barely audibly before being bombarded by stereo laughter. 

Once the giggles had subsided Kasumi turned to the asari, "Nice to meet you Benezia. Please, do take good care of my goofy, little friend."

"It was pleasure to meet you as well and there is no need for you to worry about your goofy, little friend; I will take excellent care of her."

"Good," then with a pat on her pal's back she was off. "Later Shep."

"Goodnight, Kas."

"So," Benezia said before emptying her glass of brandy with one final sip. "Should we get another round or would you like to leave?"

"Guess that would depend on where we go after we leave here," once the sentence was out Jane's lower lip firmly wedged itself between her teeth.

"Well, I am supposed to take you home."

Shyly the young human suggested, "Maybe you could take me home tomorrow."

With a suggestive grin Benezia asked, "Tomorrow? How do you suggest we fill the time until then?"

Jane's cheeks burst into flames and her heart nearly jumped out of chest as she fumbled for an awful answer, "Well... like... we could do... uh... stuff... together. Hang out. Watch a movie or something, maybe."

"A movie?" The matriarch knew she had to be careful; too much teasing could possibly kill the girl. "That sounds nice, though it is probably too late for the theatre and my hotel room lacks any sort of entertainment system, so we would probably have to do it at your place."

"Do it?" Shepard absentmindedly whispered.

"Yes, would that be a problem?"

Still not exactly thinking clearly, she replied, "No."

"Well then, shall we go?"

Snapping back, "Go? Where?"

"Your place."

"What?" The sudden embarrassment of Benezia seeing her shitty, little apartment struck like a baseball bat. "No wait. That won't work."

"You just said it would."

"But my apartment isn't good enough."

"To sit and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, I mean..." Shepard searched for an excuse, but could only come up with, "my place sucks."

Playfully the asari responded, "But there is no other option."

"But it isn't good enough for someone like you."

"You will be there with me?" The girl nodded. "Then I cannot imagine a better place to be."

A more pleasant burning flared in Shepard's cheeks as she waffled, "I don't know."

Benezia reached across the table to grasp her companion's fingers before asking, "How about we get out of here and just see where we end up?"

Jane melted, "Okay."

Suring her grip of the young woman's hand the matriarch slid out of the booth. Though, she needed to give the daydreaming girl a slight tug to be joined, and then with a little extra guidance linked their arms together. After an exchange of smiles Benezia looked over to her followers' table who were staring back with muffled giggles being barely contained by knowing grins. She was not looking forward to facing them the next day; all the more reason to have as much fun as possible until then and make the inevitable harassment worth it. With a wave and a wink, she escorted her new companion out of the VIP room, through the rest of the club and out to her rental skycar.


	3. Good Night

Shepard had never been in such a luxurious vehicle, or anything else for that matter. Not even Khalisah's apartment was as nice as the leather upholstered interior, with other features she was sure were equally impressive but had no idea how to identify. As they flew through the city Benezia would occasionally ask a question about whatever they were passing and she would dutifully answer. She wasn't really paying attention to much beyond the matriarch sitting beside her and didn't even consider where they were heading until the car came to a stop. Glancing out the window she noticed a familiar looking diner. After a moment of thought her eyes bugged out and she spun her head to see they were right outside her building. 

"Where should I park?"

"Uhhh..." Jane sputtered for a few seconds before gathering enough senses to ask, "Why are we here?"

"Is this not where you live?" Turning the corner Benezia spotted the sign for the parking garage. "Ah, there we are."

In shock, "Yeah, this is my place, but how did we get here?"

"We drove."

The awfulness of the mom joke knocked a few senses back into Shepard, "Obviously. I meant; how did you know I live here?"

"I asked and you told me."

"When?"

There was a short silence as the asari pulled into a space, "Hard to say, though I am pretty sure you were trying to look down my dress at the time."

"No way, I can't see anything from this angle."

"How would you know that, unless that is, you were trying to sneak a peek?"

Before Jane could counter, the matriarch turned to open the door, prompting her to exclaim, "Wait!"

Benezia still popped the handle open, but looked back to ask, "Is something wrong?"

The girl desperately searched her mind for an excuse, but found none, so she could only plea, "I don't want you to see..."

"There is no need to be embarrassed," the matriarch assured. "Material things do not matter. All I care about is you."

"You mean it?" Shepard's voice quivered.

"Of course," blue fingers reached out to gently stroke a soft cheek.

A few seconds of the asari's kind touch and warm smile soothed Jane's nerves and lightened her spirits, "Okay."

"Shall we then?"

There wasn't a vocal answer, instead the young human gave a determined, little nod then spun around to open the door. 

A few seconds later Benezia got her old bones out as well and saw her companion already some distance from the car, neck craned, head darting every which way like a meerkat lookout, begging her to ask, "Is something wrong?" 

"Nah," Jane replied as she sank from her tippy-toes. "Just seeing if there's anyone around."

Benezia scanned the area but saw no one. "Would it be a problem if there were?"

"I guess not." A slightly hunched Shepard waved the asari to follow her across the mostly empty garage, not many of the residents could afford a car. "It's more about avoiding future annoyance. Gossip is awful around here. There'll probably be an army of gawkers hanging around when you leave if anyone sees you."

Watching the weird girl peek around a pillar like an inept spy, the matriarch responded, "I could see how that might be an issue."

With a raised palm Jane ordered the increasingly amused asari to stay put before scurrying to a trio of mechanical portals and pressing little, black disk against the panel beside them. Her biometric data as well as her key, which for most people was in their omni-tool, was scanned and cross-referenced. Then after a few seconds her identity was verified and one of the elevator doors opened. It was empty so she quickly waved her companion over. She didn't think to say anything on the ride up, she just anxiously watched the floor numbers tick by. The actual odds of someone else getting on were low as residents rarely traveled between levels; it was either down to the first or up to their own. Still, she released a huge sigh of relief when they reached her floor without encountering anyone.

The young woman poked her head out of the elevator, quickly checked both ways and having confirmed the coast was clear reached back to grab the matriarch's hand. Dragging Benezia along she bolted down the hallway at a pace that alternated between walking and jogging every few steps. She really wanted to just sprint home but kept slowing herself back down whenever she started speeding up. The asari's dress didn't exactly allow for a wide range of movement, plus she was worried running would seem weird to the alien she so desperately wanted to impress. When they got to her apartment her hand was a blur as it swiped the lock and the instant the door swished open, she lunged through it, her companion in tow. Before closing she peeked out one last time to make sure they hadn't been seen. All clear, their privacy still intact she ducked back inside and released a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived because the second she turned around and saw the asari standing in her unkempt apartment a new wave of anxiety washed over her.

"Sorry about the mess," Shepard immediately apologized as she raced forward to start grabbing the clothing, trash and devices strewn about. "Didn't think I'd have company, would have cleaned up. Please, have a seat, if you want."

Benezia remained in place, not wanting to get in the way, "It is quite alright." 

The apartment was just a bit untidy and not particularly dirty, little more than several misplaced items that belonged in the closet or trash. Although, the matriarch could see how the small pile of underwear in the corner would be embarrassing. So Benezia stood back and watched the girl scramble around picking things up while apologizing profusely. Interrupting would probably do little more than enflame the young woman's nerves. It gave her time to survey the room and come to quite the realization, that she waited to bring up until after all of the errant clutter had been gathered or kicked under the bed.

"Well, this is a surprise," Benezia commented as Jane began to approach her. "I did not think you would be so bold."

"What do you mean?"

"The first thing you do upon entering your apartment is ask me to join you in bed." 

"No, what?" Jane panicked, "I mean, I'm not doing that."

"Then will we be sitting on the floor? Because the only place that I can see to sit down is the bed."

"Oh, uh..." Not thinking too well she suggested, "I'll sit on the floor, you can have the bed and..."

Benezia interrupted, "I am only teasing."

Shepard settled down a bit, feeling a little dumb, "Right."

"Though, come to think of it." The matriarch took a glance down, "If I may be so bold, do you have any clothes I could borrow. This dress is not exactly designed for lounging."

"Umm..." young eyes dropped to the deep, blue cleavage a scant few feet away. "I'm not sure my clothes are going to fit you."

"You must have something loose fitting." Benezia did nothing to dissuade her new friend's leers.

"Maybe. I guess we can see." Not only was the asari far more curvaceous but also noticeably taller than the somewhat petite human.

As Jane turned away the matriarch mentioned, "I am sure I can survive wearing something that is a little too tight and perhaps hugs my curves a little too well."

Suddenly any lingering doubts about letting the older alien borrow her clothes vanished, adding an additional bounce to her step, that did not go unnoticed, she led her guest into the room she used as her kitchen/closet and with an arm flourish offered to lend anything from her wardrobe, "Well, here's my stuff. Wear whatever and if you're thirsty or hungry take anything you want from the fridge."

"Thank you."

They exchanged slight head bows and Jane left Benezia to browse the large dresser that divided the room in half, a smaller one that was pressed against the back wall and a line of hangers along the other. There wasn't enough space beside the door to put anything except a few pinup posters of scantily clad asari. It wasn't until Shepard was back in the main room that she gave any consideration to her own outfit. She wasn't too keen on lounging around in a dress either. Luckily not all her previously misplaced laundry was dirty and she went digging around for something to change into. She managed to scrounge a purple t-shirt with a cartoon bear on the front and a pair of black sweatpants from under the bed. Then with a few minutes to kill she rearranged her various cushions and pillows to transform her bed into a faux couch.

"So," got Shepard to pick her head up from stowing an extraneous afghan. "What will we be watching?"

Jane literally gulped when she looked over to see a pair of her black boyshorts stretched like a second skin around wide, mature hips and one of her grey shirts barely constraining a giant, blue bust. The top couple buttons had been left undone, leaving exposed a recess of cleavage and sliver of midriff. The few fasteners in use seemed about ready to burst at any moment. And she was pretty sure she could see nipples poking through the taut fabric. Never had either article of clothing from the young woman’s wardrobe been worn so well and Shepard would be the first to proclaim it.

The matriarch gave the girl a minute to gawk, taking her time crossing the room before reiterating, "Have you chosen a film?"

"Oh," Jane was finally knocked out of her stupor and fetched the remote when the asari sat down beside her. "I don't know. Let's see."

Seeing the onscreen menu wander to the asari section Benezia piped up, "I would like to watch a human film, if you do not mind."

"Right," scanning through the listings Shepard cared more about impressing with her sophisticated taste in art than being entertained.

An intention that was easy to ascertain; the time it was taking to read movie summaries made it obvious the young woman was not in search of a personal favorite, so the elder asked, "Can we watch one of your favorites?"

"That's what I'm looking for," Jane mumbled before the remote was deftly snatched away, eliciting a, "Hey!"

"It just seems odd it is taking you so long to find something you must have already seen at least once."

"Well, I... uhh," the human sputtered as her favorites list of cartoons, fantasy epics, superhero flicks and asari films was quickly located.

"I recognize quite a few of these." Highlighting a title from Thessia, Benezia commented, "I really enjoy this one as well."

"Yeah," Jane's smile beamed. "I like the period dramas."

"Period drama, huh?" the matriarch chuckled. "I was a child when this took place. I remember watching news clips about that war, while it was happening."

"Oh," the human deflated a little.

"How about this one?" Benezia picked one randomly, with the assumption she would be too occupied elsewhere to care much about how it ended.

"Okay."

After hitting play the asari set down the remote between them and the human quickly snapped it up, made a couple small swipes with her finger and the lights dimmed to a third. All their focus then shifted to the screen, at least for a while. As the movie's scenes went by Benezia began seeking greater and greater comfort; tucking her legs under her at first then leaning back for a bit and finally she remembered she was actually on a converted bed. She pushed the pillows to the wall so she could fully recline, putting all but her feet behind and out of sight of her young companion. From her new vantage she was able to keep an eye on Shepard, who was hunched over, sitting cross-legged, elbows on knees. 

Jane didn't know what to do or even if she should do anything. Should she be the one to make the first move? There was even a tiny part of her that wondered if she was misreading things and her guest didn't really want her to try anything. That part of her was guided mostly by self-doubt and flat-out stupidity. As she agonized, she couldn't help taking sporadic glances over out of the corner of her eye, though all she could really see was Benezia had placed one ankle on top of the other. It wasn't enough. She leaned back, keeping her head mostly pointed forward to avoid suspicion and was able to get her view up to mid-thigh. They looked spectacular, amazingly shaped and she bet they were the perfect balance between soft and firm. She was dying to reach out to take a firm hold of the inner half of the nearest one, as high up as possible; just a good, solid grip so she could massage the luscious flesh for the rest of the film's run time. Though she couldn't actually see the spot she wanted her fingers to go.

Trying to conceal her intent Shepard made a little show out of developing a crick in her neck and needing to stretch it out. While making an inverted four with her arms she snuck a peek further up the matriarch's body. Not only was she able to get a better glimpse at the apex of the asari's thighs but the slim strip of blue skin that separated black panty from grey shirt as well. After a second too long she collapsed back into the cushions satisfied, or at least for a little while. Within a few minutes she somehow developed a pinch nerve that needed to be exorcized, leading to her once again swiveling. In what she thought was a subtle move she turned and caught another glimpse of the alien form beside her, including a shallow, blue navel peeking out. She returned to her relaxed position and compared mental images. She definitely hadn't seen a bellybutton during her first peep; she would have made specific note of that if she had. How could she have missed it? Quite puzzling; so puzzling in fact that she had to take another look.

This time Jane barely made an attempt to hide what she was up to and just turned her head to take a quick glance that couldn't help but linger. Yep, that was a navel, as well as the entire flattened stomach around it. There were no more strips or slivers of blue, there was a full expanse. Only one of Benezia's shirt buttons was still in use, the rest had been undone between her peeps. The young woman's eyes travelled upward to find the old matriarch's staring right back, a playful grin curling dark lips. Shepard was momentarily frozen in place by a bout of embarrassment that quickly warmed into a bashful smile before she began to slowly crawl up the curvaceous asari's body.

"What took you so long?" Benezia quietly asked, reaching out to brush her nails along Jane's cheek.

Blue fingers combed through Jane's hair as she whispered back, "Sorry." 

The wandering hand found a place to rest at the nape of the human's neck and with a chuckle the matriarch mused, "Silly girl."

Before the silly girl could reply she felt a minute amount of pressure on the back of her head and immediately succumbed. Jane's entire being shuttered the instant her lips made contact with the matriarch's. Her most treasured fantasy was coming true; she was in a passionate embrace with an actual asari. Afraid she was somehow hallucinating she wormed her arms around Benezia's neck and held on with all her might to make sure her dream couldn't escape. Their legs entangled and bodies fused as their kiss quickly deepened, turning their united mouths into an arena for their wrestling tongues. It might have been the best moment of her young, tragic life.

Meanwhile Benezia was rather surprised by her partner's sudden aggressiveness, not that she was complaining. Given the girl's, to that point, shy awkwardness she figured she'd have to take the lead and do some coxing. Instead it seemed like Jane was trying to devour her, lips first. The kiss was a bit clumsy but the rabid enthusiasm more than made up for the lack of tact. She also quite enjoyed running her fingers through the human's short locks. Her other hand wandered around a bit, unlike the vice grip being employed on her she wished for a more relaxed hold of her own. She traced Shepard's side with her nails down to the hip, loitering there a minute before turning the corner so her palm could skim over a cute, little tush. After a brief, playful squeeze she headed upward to the gap that had formed between sagging sweatpants and bunching t-shirt. She preferred the touch of skin and settled on a bare patch of spine, which gradually expanded as she lovingly stroked it.

Eventually Jane's oral stamina waned and she had to come up for air. Panting, she looked down into the blue eyes below her causing a new wave of embarrassment to wash over her. All the different ways her amorous attack could be construed raced through her head; desperate, perverted, immature, inexperienced, unrefined, foolish, idiotic, boorish. Before her anxiety could get too far, she was pulled back down for a more measured kiss that soon trailed from her lips to her cheek. The soft pecks along her jaw in concert with the gentle stroking of her head and spine almost instantly calmed her. She melted into the loving embrace, nuzzling into the side of the matriarch's neck.

"My apologies, but there is something I am dying to try," Benezia whispered, and before her companion could absorb her words, she playfully licked then bit the rim of human's protruding ear.

Shepard devolved into a giggling fit and instinctively attempted to flee the nibbling as she squealed, "Ahhh, stop! It tickles."

That only encouraged the matriarch to tighten her grip and increase her assault on the vulnerable, little lobe, taunting between attacks, "I cannot help myself; you are just too delicious."

After faking resistance for a few minutes Jane put some actually effort into it and wiggled herself free from Benezia's clutches, straightening her arms to lock eyes with her lover. There was a brief romantic moment of them gazing at each other before the girl's mind, as well as her eyes, wandered down to check the state if the asari's top. The last remaining intact button was still holding on, barely. It was further tested when a deep-seated chuckle sent a rumbling quake through the supple, blue flesh it was straining to contain. Without thinking her fingers drifted to the matriarch's soft hip, pausing there briefly before slowly sliding them higher. She wasn't even conscious of what her hand was doing until she felt a rib, which asari seemed to have a few more of than humans. She was almost shocked when she looked down and saw her thumb had slipped under the borrowed shirt. If things had stopped there, she totally would have told Kasumi she'd gotten to second base.

Shepard's lustful stares were suddenly interrupted by a set of blue fingers brushing her cheek. When her eyes raised the palm settled along her jaw line then gently pulled her into another kiss, which started off poorly as it took a couple seconds for her to wrangle in the smile curling her lips. The smooch only momentarily distracted her from her main goal. Her hand slid higher, breeching the initial pillowy swell. It was too much for the final button of the borrowed shirt to handle; the thread snapped, the disc of plastic went flying and Benezia's bust was freed. 

The matriarch of course immediately knew of her exposure, but it took another inch of travel for her young friend to make the discovery. There was a sudden attempt by Jane to break off the kiss to finally get in a good ogling. The girl had been trying to look down her dress the whole night after all. She didn't want to make it that easy however, and wrapped Shepard in a hug tight enough that the fingers inching up her side had to fall to the mattress for support. This time a few wiggles weren't going to be enough to get free of her hold. Their smooch technically survived a couple minutes more as their lips remained in contact, mashed together as they struggled for two very different goals.

Not being the brightest of bulbs it took a little bit of time for Shepard to realize the futility of resistance and finally turn into the skid. Rather than try to pull away she swerved to the right and pressed forward. She nibbled along a scaly, blue cheek before planting a kiss just below the asari's ear or at least where she assumed the ear was, the lack of lobes made it hard to tell. She slowly trailed lower, giving little nips and licks along the way until her mouth reached where neck met shoulder. She inhaled deeply, but apparently asari didn't really have much of a scent. Lack of sweat maybe or they didn't have pheromones; wait, were pheromones even an actual thing? She recalled ants and bees maybe used them somehow. Whatever, didn't matter. She nuzzled her claimed inch of flesh for several long seconds, lavishing loving attention before baring her teeth. Gently, though not too gently, she bit down on the alien's vulnerable ridge of muscle, eliciting a sharp gasp.

The oral machinations seemed to do the trick as the limbs wrapped around Jane loosened and she was finally able to escape. With that the matriarch ceded defeat and settled into the pillows. She stretched out, crossing her arms behind her head and adding a slight arch to her spine. The massive mounds of flesh on her chest heaved. Sheer size along with the durability of scaly asari skin allowed her breasts to defy age and gravity to rise upward even as they spread outward. The mere sight of them was enough to incapacitate the girl on top, who wore an adorable, slack-jawed expression that mixed awe, excitement, lust and hunger. It had been quite a while since she'd completely immobilized someone with cardinal desire; well, almost completely immobilized. After several long seconds of only being ogled Benezia felt some movement in her lap as Shepard, most likely unconsciously, began grinding against her pelvis.

Benezia let Shepard gawk for a couple minutes, but there was only so much inadvertent teasing even a highly-disciplined matriarch could take. The mindless hip gyrating was as maddening as it was flattering. So, to get things moving along she gently took hold of the young human's hand and slowly guided it to one of her heavy breasts. There was a momentary pause for realization to sink in, then five delicate fingers began to squeeze. She half expected a rough, immature mauling fueled by overexcitement and youthful inexperience, but to her pleasant surprise Jane's touch was quite tender and knowing.

So big, bigger than her fingers could fit; Jane was amazed. The pillowy firmness didn't even feel real, though that was mainly because her experience was limited to her own species. Her one-handed fondling didn't last long as soon she took a light grasp of the other luscious breast. With both palms filled she took a glance upward to see a thin grin on the old matriarch's lips. She just had to give them another kiss, even if it meant risking being captured in another devious hug. She leaned down and to her relief Benezia's arms retreated to the pillows rather than try to wrap around her. Their mouths locked for a short smooch before Shepard broke it off to begin her downward journey.

After a little lick on the chin Jane nibbled her way down the matriarch's throat while gently squeezing the pliable mounds filling her palms. On the clavicle she planted a solid kiss that lasted until she had slid her entire body lower to better align herself with the most magnificent chest she'd ever had the good fortune to be in the presence of. She lost all interest in teasing or further dawdling and dove face first into the heavenly valley between Benezia's bountiful breasts. She luxuriated there, squeezing the big, blue boobs while pressing them inward against her cheeks. If only she could live there forever, all happy and secure; maybe build a makeshift fort like when she was a kid.

Jane contently relished, unmoving for perhaps a tad too long before her fingers found new life and started to toy with the dark nipples beside each of her ears. A moment later her lips began to lazily ascend the mighty peak to her right with a trail of butterfly pecks. At the summit she planted a lasting kiss on the stiffening tip. A gentle hand on the back of her head got her to look up from what she was doing to meet Benezia's loving gaze. The expression on the asari's face along with a little extra pressure at the nape of her neck beckoned her, but she refused to surrender her prize, instead playfully sinking her teeth into the sensitive nub, eliciting a gasp. She then brushed away the arm trying to wrap around her. Shepard's feast would not be interrupted.

After her earlier teasing the matriarch supposed the lack of trust was warranted and surrendered, returning her hands to behind her pillow. It wasn't the first time Benezia had been worshiped, but it had been quite a while since it had happened. The lively girl turned out to be quite the good acolyte, bordering on fanatic zealot. Nimble fingers massaged and caressed as soft lips kissed and suckled, occasionally interrupted by a gentle tongue flick. Given enough time and care she might even have been able to find climax solely from what was being done to her breasts; though it was quite obvious that the enthusiastic Jane wasn’t about to settle for that as she soon felt a tickle just below her navel. A bold move, that the matriarch encouraged by parting her thighs which caused the body atop her to do an excited little wiggle.

The human shifted to create an easier path for a flattened hand to slide down Benezia’s soft stomach. Hungry lips remained latched to her sensitive nipple. The matriarch released a humming moan as the first trio of finger tips slipped into her borrowed panties. The middle one skimmed along her slit, not giving a hint of tempting entry before Jane’s palm settled at her apex, lovingly cupping her azure. After a few gentle pets and a firm squeeze a pair of dexterous digits curled up into her folds. She shuttered and instinctively wrapped her arms around the wonderous creature pleasuring her. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched her so; not even herself. Urges come to those of any age and for a while now she had answered those urges with meditation. At the moment she could not fathom how or why she had fallen into such a bad habit. 

Then after a couple minutes the ecstasy of the initial contact wore off and Benezia noticed something odd was happening to her nethers. The fingers inside her were no longer playing through her folds but rather prodding a spot near the top of her entrance, as if searching for something. Even the velvety lips had left her nipple. She opened her eyes to the back of the human’s head. What was happening was still pleasant enough, if she was being charitable, but the spark of passion had suddenly fizzled.

Between husky breaths Benezia asked, “Is something the matter?”

The girl’s mouth outran her brain again, “Where’s your clit?”

“My what?”

“Your…” Jane turned to lock eyes with a quizzical Benezia and realization of what she asked, as well as her overactive self-consciousness washed over her. “Ummm, like… Uhhhh…”

“A part of you is literally inside me. Now is not the time to be shy.”

“Yeah,” it was still embarrassing having to ask basic questions during sex. “So then, do you not have a clitoris?”

“I do not know what you are talking about, so I would suppose I do not.” The matriarch’s breathing remained rather ragged as despite the conversation the fingers inside her remained at least partially active. “Considering your interest in my race I am surprised you did not already know that.”

“Well I never considered it wouldn’t be there so never really payed attention.” Then with a second thought quickly added, “Not that I look at a lot of asari porn.”

“Just a normal amount then?”

“Well…” was all Shepard could get out before something slipped down the front of her pants and right between her legs.

Using where Jane had been prodding as a guide, Benezia’s lithe fingers near immediately honed in on the key difference between an asari azure and human vagina, “Do you mean this little nub, here?”

“Yes,” the young woman squeaked.

“How interesting,” the matriarch remarked as she applied a bit more pressure, causing her partner to melt.

The hand in the mature alien’s panties went limp then slid away. Taking the opportunity, Benezia nudged her young lover to reverse their positions so she could do her own exploring of an alien body. She curled her fingers and sent a quake rippling through her partner. It amazed her how easy it was to make the girl quiver with even the lightest of strokes to the relatively tiny organ. Though she wasn’t sure if the heightened sensitivity was a human trait or more just a Jane Shepard trait, or if sensitivity equated to fragility. She really didn’t want to accidently do any harm. Luckily, asari were uniquely equipped for such a situation.

Benezia withdrew her fingers and began to sit up, eliciting a whine from her partner which she quickly silenced with a smooch that lasted long enough for her to get her knees under her. When she pulled away a second time there was another whimper, but it was only momentary. It was immediately apparent the momentary retreat was just so the matriarch could shed her pointless top and borrowed panties. The sight of the asari’s gorgeously curvaceous form stretching and swaying stunned the young woman into inaction, the thought of following suit didn’t ever enter her brain.

Hormones clouded Shepard’s thinking to the point she didn’t react to what was happening until her lover was looming over her and she felt a slight tug on the waistband of her sweats. Realizing the matriarch’s intent, she immediately popped her hips up from the mattress and would have unrobed herself if Benezia didn’t pants her the instant her butt was airborne. With one graceful, fluid motion the asari got her half naked; followed by her awkwardly wrestling with her shirt for several seconds to get her completely naked. Then it was her turn to be admired. Residents of her building were more or less bribed with food vouchers to exercise often to cut down on healthcare costs, plus it was a decent way to kill time, so Jane was actually a regular at gym. She had some muscle tone, the hint of a few visible abs and nicely firm thighs. Though perhaps her best feature was unviewable at the moment; her perky, round butt.

Benezia found the female body before her not only alluring but quite fascinating as well; alien yet familiar. She had never encountered another species that so resembled her own and was excited to explore the differences. Her fingers naturally gravitated to her partner’s core and the bit of human anatomy she was the most curious about, the clitoris. It was actually quite cute, nestled amongst moistened folds. She was only able to lightly pet the bare mons once before lithe legs wrapped around her waist, ankles locked at the small of her back and their hips were forced together, obscuring her view. The instant there was contact, Jane’s heated quim began to grind against her pelvis, followed a second later by arms looping around her neck to pull her down into a searing kiss. It seemed her young lover was losing interest in foreplay.

Once Jane’s pants came off the dam broke and hormones flooded her brain. She was fully worked up and couldn’t take anymore teasing. There was an entirely nude asari on top of her. A gorgeous, curvaceous one at that; who was also a matriarch. A matriarch who paid her compliments and seemed genuinely interested in her. In Shepard’s wettest dreams she never imagined she’d ever encounter, let alone be able to passionately embrace a more perfect goddess. All she wanted in the world was to share a moment of ultimate bliss with such a flawless being. 

Just as the young woman’s want burst into a lust-addled need she felt a tingle on her inner thighs that she had never felt before, like a static-electric shock that somehow tickled. There was the briefest flash of curiosity, but her overactive libido pushed it away. She wasn’t about to sacrifice one inch of contact, from wrestling lips to grinding hips, for anything so minor. Then a few moments later the tingle migrated inward and something began pushing at her entrance. Her eyes popped opened to find herself enveloped by an otherworldly glow. She lost track of the kiss and Benezia pulled away. Immediately she looked down to see what was trying to enter her and was shocked to see what seemed to be a lightshow playing between her legs.

Noticing the fearful look on her partner’s face Benezia quietly explained, “I am using my biotics.”

After a couple seconds to gather her thoughts Jane replied, “I thought biotics were just used for flinging shit around.”

“Well, that is a very good use for them, but with practice they can also be applied to more delicate tasks.”

“Like fucking me?” Shepard blurted out; her vision still glued at the glowing space between them.

The matriarch chuckled before answering, “If that is what you desire.”

“That would be so awesome.” Jane’s eyes rose to meet Benezia’s and something else boiled to the top of her head, “No wait…”

The statement hung unfinished for a moment and seeing uncertainty in her young lover’s expression the old asari said, “If you wish to stop…”

“NO!” the sudden, desperate shout surprised both of them, amusing the matriarch and embarrassing the girl for a moment before she could recover enough to clumsily ask, “I mean… like… uhhh… like, is this the point where we meld? Maybe? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s not rude to ask is it? Did I…”

Benezia interrupted the rambling with a brief kiss before replying, “If it is what you desire.”

It seemed the matriarch wasn’t going to say anything else so Jane had to ask, “Aren’t you going to say the thing?”

With a soft chuckle, “Embrace eternity.” 

The tendrils of light around them grew more intense and Benezia’s beautiful eyes became slightly-freaky, black voids. For a split-second Jane feared her goddess was actually a demon that was about to out her soul. Apparently, none of the vids she’d seen had accurately portrayed melding; though, she might just not have noticed the eyes since scenes involving joining tended to go hand-in-hand with nudity so her attention was obviously focused elsewhere. Blue boobs were the best boobs.

The matriarch’s consciousness expanded beyond the constraints of her physical form and into the mind of the young woman beneath her. A tingle raced straight from Shepard’s spine to hers. Now that she could feel everything her partner could, and know every detail of not only human anatomy but Jane’s anatomy in particular she was able to give the ethereal glow of biotic energy between her legs the form best suited for the girl’s pleasure. Before her phallic construct fully took shape, the ankles crossed behind her back began to insistently pull her hips forward. She resisted only long enough to line up the head of her temporary shaft with her lover’s entrance, using the sensations shared through their meld as a guide.

All it took was initial contact with her lover’s silky folds to send an unexpected shudder through Benezia’s body. Her focus was elsewhere so hadn’t noticed until that moment how acute the physical sensations being passed to her actually were. Her scaly hide barely registered the large crease in the bed coverings under her rear when she was on her back, but now she could detect the cheap sheets’ low thread count and feel their mild coarseness rubbing against Jane’s sweat glazed shoulders. Human skin was an underrated marvel she couldn’t imagine being surpassed; that is until she began sliding her hips forward again. She never would have conceived there existed any bit of biology in the galaxy as sensitive as what her biotic phallus was sinking into. It was near overwhelming for the matriarch who thought she had run out of mind-blowing new experiences centuries ago. It took all her concentration not to give into her baser whims to wantonly press forward, so she could finish forming her ethereal appendage as well as maintain some semblance of control over their meld. Everything needed to be in place because she knew once she succumbed there would be no going back. 

Something was off. Jane wasn’t sure what to have expected from melding but she was pretty sure there was supposed to be more to it than a pleasant tingle and a lightshow. In fact, so far joining minds was more of a detriment to her arousal than an enhancer of it. The pitch-black eyes hovering over her, staring not at her but through her was still kind of freaky, which wasn’t helped by the downright pained expression that was suddenly twisting Benezia’s lovely features. From the timing, she could tell it had something to do with touching her excited folds. Being quite used to having a vagina, she never would have guessed sensations from it could be so overwhelming that it would cause such a powerful alien to struggle with them.

Shepard was about to ask if something was wrong, but instead released an involuntary groan as Benezia’s labial lips kissed her own, the perfectly-sized, biotic cock acting as the world’s largest tongue. The shaft inside her immediately started moving and pulsating with no thrusting required, though both their hips instinctively rocked in unison. That was better; turned intoxicatingly great when a pair of tiny tendrils split off from the main appendage. One slithered down to toy with her puckered rim while the other wormed its way up to tease her sensitive, little nub.

Mere contact with the clitoris made Benezia’s entire body convulse. A thousand years of discipline was crumbling away as she used the last of her willpower to complete the two extra little prongs of her biotic construct. There was only one task left, complete their union. The meld had mostly been one way as she used her partner’s senses to form her temporary appendage, wanting to make the initial moment of Jane’s first joining perfect. Little did she know how difficult a task that would end up being. With everything in place, she was finally able to let go, allowing instinct, lust, passion and the blissful sensations coursing through her to overwhelm her.

Like a solar flare a burst of energy exploded from the entangled pair as how Benezia was experiencing their copulation was poured directly into Jane’s unsuspecting brain. A rapturous howl tore from the girl’s lungs to the heavens above as her lover’s relative euphoria washed over her. It was as if she had been set on fire, her skin burned, every nerve in her body exposed, but instead of pain she found only ecstasy. The last stores of strength expended; the quaking matriarch collapsed on top of her. All the pair could do was hang on to one another as the biotic cock pleasured every sensitive spot in and around the human’s core. She held onto her partner with all her might; thighs squeezing the wide, blue hips uncontrollably grinding against her. Her desperate embrace returned with equal amounts of passion. It might have been terrifying if the unhinged sensations weren’t accompanied by a gentle flow of pure warmth and love.

They shook there in continued orgasmic bliss for what could have been a few minutes or several hours. Time really did lose all meaning as their brains were so overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through them that they didn’t have the bandwidth to properly process the temporal. Whatever their perception, reality still had a claim on them and their bodies could only stay in such a state for so long. Together they slowly descended from heaven back to earth, lending support to one another so as not to fall too fast. Along the way Benezia’s biotics faded, the shaft between her legs as well as the aura enveloping them dissipated. Jane’s limbs went limp and collapsed on to the mattress, splaying out like a bearskin rug with just as many functioning muscles. Then with a peck on the cheek and a weary sigh the matriarch used the last of her energy to roll off her young lover. The two just lay there awhile staring up at the ceiling in contemplative silence, save their ragged breaths. 

After quite some time Jane broke the stillness with, “Wow, that was somehow even better than I had imagined.”

“Yes, that was amazing.”

“It was?” Shepard rolled her head to look over at the asari beside her, so sated she didn’t even think to take a glance at the heaving mounds of blue flesh an arm’s length away. “I mean, obviously it was for me, but it was for you too? That wasn’t like, normal for melds?”

“Oh, no,” Benezia’s eyes remained wandering the ceiling. “Your body is so sensitive. I have never encountered anything close to that before.”

With a huge smile on her face Jane asked, “Really?”

The matriarch’s neck swiveled and their gazes met, “Absolutely, that was the best I have had in centuries, maybe ever.” 

“Holy crap.”

“Yes, holy crap indeed. I thought all the bests in my life were long in the past.” Wearing a playful grin, the exhausted asari added, “And I must say, I am quite jealous of the human clitoris.”

Jane giggled, “Now you know how human guys feel.”

Benezia had recovered enough energy to roll on to her side and reached out to caress a soft cheek, “Thank you for an absolutely stunning evening.”

Shepard gently took hold of the hand by her ear, “Does that mean you’re leaving?”

“Oh my no, I am not ready to let you go yet.” She then leaned in to capture the girl’s lips for a brief moment to bestow a reassuring kiss before adding, “Besides, I do not have the energy to get dressed, let alone drive back to my hotel.”

“I’m happy you’re staying the night.” Relieved her time with the matriarch wasn’t over yet and thinking about sleep she took note of their positioning, then asked, “Do you have the energy to move a little? I can rearrange the bed so our feet aren’t hanging over the side.”

“Perhaps a little. Not enough to stand I am afraid,” Benezia replied with an overdramatic wrist draped across her forehead.

Shepard gave the matriarch a side-eyed glance, but she was the hostess after all. She immediately rose to her knees and began by flinging the largest cushions that looked like they belonged to a couch off the mattress entirely, the smaller ones she pushed against the wall. Then she went after the pillows, including the ones cradling her lover, who had refused to be helpful so Jane was none to gentle yanking them out from under Benezia, eliciting several playful laughs. She tossed them to the other end of the bed to best avoid the rather sizable wet spot they had made. The last task was fetching the covers she had balled up in the corner.

While the human scurrying about, Benezia used the absolutely minimum amount of effort required to readjust her position to get her head on to a pillow. Then she just laid there, using all her will to keep her increasingly heavy eyelids open. She was really feeling her age at that moment. She got a small jolt to her waning consciousness when she was suddenly consumed by a total eclipse that lasted until the airborne blanket gently settled on top of her. And was she ever grateful for that small jolt as it kept her awake long enough to catch a glimpse of Jane’s cute, little rear darting to the bathroom. Such a shame she hadn’t gotten a chance to play with it a bit. 

After a quick pee Jane came bounding back into the room and as quickly as possible slipped under the covers with the fading asari. Her first stop was atop Benezia to put as much of their skin into direct contact as possible while seeking a last goodnight kiss. They embraced with arms as well as lips, though only for a moment. Not nearly long enough for Shepard, but it was pretty obvious her weary lover was entirely spent. So, she settled for curling up next to the matriarch, using a blue shoulder for her pillow.

“Goodnight,” Jane whispered.

“Goodnight,” Benezia barely got out before drifting off to sleep.

For several minutes Shepard laid there listening to the shallow breathing of the asari she was clinging to. She smiled; she’d never been happier or felt safer. But she also cried; afraid she had just experienced the best thing that would ever happen to her. It wasn’t fair. Nothing about her life was ever fair. She was only ever going to get this one perfect night. This was it for her. She just knew it. Tomorrow would be like every other shitty day, but now worst since she knew what heaven was like. Her hold on Benezia tightened a little and she did everything she could to push away the negative thoughts. She wanted to stay awake for as long as possible and stretch this moment as far as it would go, but she knew unconsciousness was the only way to escape the sadness threating her. Seeing no other option, she slipped from her bedmate’s embrace to snatch a pill and half empty bottle of water from her nightstand. With the drug’s help she was able to drift off to sleep soon after snuggling back up with who would undoubtedly be her one-nightstand; lips still curled and eyes still damp.

She awoke with a start, her face popping a couple inches up from the plush pillow. It hovered there a moment before collapsing back down into the fluffy softness and she drifted into slumber once more. Almost half an hour later, though it felt like little more than an instant, she was jerked into consciousness once more. She brushed her bangs out of view and all she could see was a nightstand populated by a bunch of random crap like bottles, a phone charger and a pair of lamps; one working, one broken. It took a minute for her post-sleep stupor to fade, she was not a morning person, and for her to remember the night before. She reached out for a warm body to hug, but came up empty. Her eyes immediately shot open and she bolted upright to frantically scan the room. She was alone. Why was she alone? What’s going on? The worst possible answers immediately jumped to the forefront of her mind.

“Good morning,” a fully dressed Benezia cheerly greeted from the door to the smaller room, though her tone turned concerned when she saw the panicked look on Jane’s face, “Oh my, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Good morning to you too,” Shepard’s heartrate slowed, but there was still a slight tremble in her voice as she asked, “Are you leaving?”

“I must. I have a meeting that I cannot miss,” the matriarch replied as she opened her omni-tool.

“Right, of course.” Back to her shitty life.

Then after several silent seconds on her device Benezia continued, “But if you can forgive me for today, I will put in some extra work this evening so I can clear my schedule for tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.” Much of the asari’s attention remained glued to her calendar as she juggled things around, so said mostly to herself, “And if I really put in the effort tonight and blow off a few things, perhaps I could take an additional day or two.”

“You’ll make time for me?”

“Why would…” was all Benezia got out before she looked up and saw the tears welling in the young woman’s eyes. “Jane, please tell me what is wrong. If you need me to stay, I will.”

Shepard practically launched herself at the off-guard matriarch, who just barely managed to catch her with open arms. “No, no don’t. I’ll give you up for today if it means more time later.”

Without any concern for her clothing, Benezia happily embraced the giddy, naked girl clinging to her. “Then, you are alright?”

“Never been better.” Jane squeezed as hard as she could. “Never.”

The asari could tell there was more going on but thought it best not to pry and just enjoyed the hug. “It is going to be a long day away from you. Plus, I am still feeling the effects of last night. So, I may be a wreck tomorrow.”

“That’s fine.” Shepard pulled back a little so they could make eye contact as they embraced. “I’ll help you relax tomorrow. I’m really good at doing nothing.”

Benezia couldn’t resist stealing a brief kiss before saying, “Today I will fight through the exhaustion and work myself to the bone, so tomorrow I can recover and the next we can actually go out and do something.”

Smile beaming like a lighthouse, Jane nearly squealed, “Really? Two whole days?”

“At the very least,” with another peck on the lips.

Eagerly the girl asked, “What do you want to do? I’m up for anything.”

“The only thing I can think of at the moment, and this may sound silly, but I would really like to visit a zoo.”

“That’s not silly at all. Zoos are great. Anything else?”

“Nothing off the top of my head,” then one of Benezia’s hands drifted down to cup the young woman’s bare bottom, “But I am sure I will come up with something.”

Shepard had forgotten she was completely naked and her smile turned bashful, though not embarrassed, “Think you’ll have the energy to come up with that ‘something’ tomorrow?”

“I am sure I will manage somehow,” and the asari pulled her lover in for a more prolonged, passionate kiss that had to end far sooner than she would have liked. “I really must be going if I want to get everything I need to done.”

“Okay,” Jane said with some disappointment, but overall she was still extremely happy, as she slipped out of the hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

A peck on the hand and Benezia started toward the door, “Yes, tomorrow. I will be counting the seconds.”

As the matriarch neared the exit Shepard suddenly called, “Wait!”

“Yes?” Benezia turned to see the young human wrestling on a pair of sweatpants and an inside out t-shirt.

Jane bolted past the matriarch to poke her head out the door to check the hallway, “Okay, coast is clear.”

“Thank the goddess,” the asari humored, then as she slipped by she gave one of the girl’s cheeks a kiss and matted mop of hair a tousle. “Until tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

Jane lingered to watch Benezia turn the corner and out of view. Once there was nothing of the matriarch left to see she retreated back into her apartment, alone. For several seconds she stood silently as her mind raced. Then as she began to take her first step toward the bed her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor in a giddy, giggling heap. She couldn’t believe it. There was no way this was happening to her. She melded with an asari, who was also going out of their way to make time to be with her. She actually had something to look forward to. For the first time in a very long time her hopes were rising; there was a chance her life was about to turnaround.


End file.
